The invention concerns a record play-back device with two record magazines lying opposite one another, each one for accommodating a stack of records consisting of records lying over one another, with a play-back unit that is disposed between the record magazines, under the lowermost records, having a transport mechanism capable of moving in the direction of the stack of records, said mechanism including, in the transverse direction between the two stacks of records, a mobile transverse sliding carriage that transports a desired record to and fro between its place within a record magazine and the play-back unit.
Known from EP 0,138,005 is a record play-back device of this type in which the records are held in individual record holders, with the record supports being stacked over one another in the record magazines. Since, in each case, the records are transported together with their record holders between their position in the record magazine and the play-back unit, the transverse sliding carriages must, in each case, remove the record holder together with the inserted record from the magazine, respectively guide it back into the magazine. Since the record holders overlap the records at the rim, and therewith display a greater space requirement than the record itself, for compensation of this increased space requirement, the sliding carriage and the gripping mechanism for picking up the record holder is constructed in an especially space-saving manner. In particular, the space-saving gripping mechanism located on the transverse sliding carriage is expensive, it requires special record holders that contain their own detent mechanism for cooperating with the gripping mechanism.
Likewise known from DE-OS 3,922,721 is a record play-back device wherein the records are stored and transported in individual record holders. To simplify the transport process of the unit formed of record holder and record, provided in each case with this known type of record play-back device are two independently-controllable sliding carriages on the transport mechanism, with the first sliding carriage--also called pull-out mechanism--executing transport between the first record magazine and the play-back device, and the second transverse sliding carriage/pull-out mechanism executing transport of the record holder between the second record magazine and the play-back unit.